


The Time A Secret Was Revealed

by Unshlack



Series: The Shitty Week [4]
Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unshlack/pseuds/Unshlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's rated T only only because of the language<br/>story #3 for The Shitty Week.<br/>Wrench is acting like a big baby once again</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time A Secret Was Revealed

 

 _\- I’m.. what?_ – asked Numbers.

His partner rolled his eyes and repeated the gesture, wiggling fingers near his own sides.

_\- I’ve no idea what you’re saying_

_\- You know exactly what I’m talking about_

_\- Get lost! I told you, I don’t._

_\- Are. You. Ticklish?_

Numbers’ eyes widened.

_\- How did this question even come to your mind?_

_\- I’m just wondering. – Wrench shrugged his shoulders. – Last night I was thinking about how we were playing war and tickle tortured our captives. And then I thought about you. So, again, are you ticklish?_

_\- I’m not answering this question._

_\- That means yes?_

_\- That means, I’m not answering this question._

_\- I’m not gonna tell anyone.._

_\- I TOLD YOU, I’M NOT ANSWETING THIS, SO PLEASE, FUCK OFF_

_\- You are._

_\- I’m what, Wrench? WHAT?_

_\- You are ticklish_

_\- I am so done talking to you.._

_\- Your eyes are darting._

_\- Fuck you!_

_\- Look into my eyes and tell me you’re not ticklish_

_\- OH, FOR FUCK’S SAKE_

Numbers stood up and left.

Of course, on the next day he forgot about their discussion. Wrench, however, did not and prepared himself to attack his partner as soon as he would have the opportunity. It didn’t take long.

An epic fight happened on a couch. It was including Wrench’s concentrated snuffle and Numbers’ loud cry, which soon grew into laughter mixed with cursing.

_\- Your. Facial. Expression. Was. So. Epic._

_\- I swear to god, if you do that one more time, you’ll die a brutal death_

_\- I wish I could hear your laughter._

Numbers looked at him, still frowning.

_\- It’s just as bad, as my face, trust me._

_\- I really think, I should see that expression one more time.._

_\- LET ME GO, YOU MOTHERFUCKER_

**Author's Note:**

> omg, I'm so glad I finally got this one out of my mind, it was bothering me since I've started reading wrenchers fanfiction.


End file.
